Unlikely Affections
by Ashley Usagi
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha get into a fight, making Kagome run back to her time where she ends up not being able to come back for three months. When she finally returns everything is different. Nobody thought she would return. What will everyones feelings be? Will InuYasha finally tell her how he feels? What happens... Once Chapter 5 is up i will insert pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read ahead this is my own version. I have changed things based on my own creativity if you have a problem with not basing off the story line DO NOT GO ANY further. Yes you are entitled to your own opinion but don't leave a review saying that It's tacky or something. Thank You

I sit pondering at my desk, staring out my window.

'It's so weird being home for this long... I wonder if I will ever be able to go back.'

After getting into a huge fight with Inuyasha I grabbed my stuff and ran to the bone eaters well as quick as I could... forgetting the jewel shards. I normally don't need them but for some reason it hasn't let me back in and it's been 3 months.

'I miss my friends... Inuyasha especially.'

A tear rolled down my face as I sat and thought about all the memories I've had with my friends in the feudal era. Looking down at my watch I realize that it's 2 am.

"Shoot! I have summer school tomorrow!" I yelped out-loud.

I got out of my chair stretching, feeling my body crack from sitting still for so long. I change into my pajamas and get into my bed. I fall asleep quickly, I didn't realize how sleepy I was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wake up! Damn you woman!" Inuyasha continued to yell getting antsy.

My eyes jolted open. "I-i-Inuyasha?" I stuttered.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "What the hell is your problem?!"

I jumped into his arms." I was dreaming that I hadn't seen you in 3 months!" We fell back onto my sleeping bag, Inuyasha on top of me. I looked into his eyes, he looks back at me.

"It felt so real, I never want to be away from you like that! Real or fake." I cried out.

His face leans closer to mine.

'is this it?' I think to myself. When I don't feel his lips on mine I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness all around me.

"INUYASHA?" I screamed as loud as I could. "I'm so frightened…" all of a sudden, I see something in the distance... it's fast. "An arrow?" I try to duck down but a 100 more are shooting at me.

"Stupid wench…" I hear a voice.

"You know your not good enough for my Inuyasha. He only wants me." Kikyo laughs evilly.

All of a sudden, I hear a noise getting louder and louder. Ringing.

My body flings forward. Panting heavily, I grab my chest. Silent screaming in my head. "It was only a dream..." I whispered. Tears roll down my face.

'Oh, I miss them so much.'

I turn my alarm off, I grab my towel and clothes, heading for the bath.

"The only thing I enjoy more here is the bath." I chuckled a little trying to put myself in a better mood. I turn the water on and undress. After the water fills up I slip into the water slowly. I close my eyes for a second but seen Kikyos face, so my eyes burst open not being able to take anymore of that stupid woman.

All of a sudden, I hear a knock on the door.

"Kagome?" My mother asked softly behind the door. "are you okay? You sounded really restless last night?" You can hear the worry in her voice. "Ever since you came back it's like only half of you came back, you're not the same." Her voice cracking as she holds in the tears.

"I'm okay mom. I'm sorry I worry you... I really am okay!" I lied. I hate to worry her and stress her out even more.

Her footsteps drifted off into the other end of the house. I looked down at my hair floating around my body. I clean my hair and drain the tub turning the shower on. Finishing up in the shower I open the curtain and grab my towel wrapping it around me. As I get dress I hear footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall and stop at me door. I hear my little brother outside of the door panting.

"KAGOME!KAGOME!" He bangs on my door.

I grab the handle and open my door wide. "What?! Are you okay?" I asked confused.

"Guess what?! I was by the well because my ball rolled in there and I found this." Sota holds up a small sliver of a jewel shard.

My eyes go wide, and my heart starts beating. I hug my brother so tight and thank him profusely. He drops the jewel shard on my hand and I take off for the well not bothering to grab any other clothes or supplies.

My mother watches me run out of the house. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

I hold up the jewel shard, she nods her head as if she was giving permission to go ahead. I run to the well and jump in.

The ground disappears before my eyes and everything changes. I feel the excitement in my body making me shake. My heart beating out of my chest. I close my eyes for a second and open them back up to find myself in the bone eaters well during the feudal era. Tears roll down my cheeks, I climb out wondering where I should start to look for my dear friends.

I run to Kaedes' hut as fast as my legs will allow. As soon as I got to her village I stopped running looking around everywhere for any sign of them. All of the villages stare at me, some wave. I finally arrive to her hut.

"Ka-kaede?" my voice cracks.

"Yes child?" She opens the door and looks up at my squinting.

"Is that really you Kagome?" She lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

I shake my head as she pulls me in for a tight hug. She lets me go and ushers me inside.

"Where is everyone?" I asked trying to be polite.

"They are out gathering things for me to put in a stew." Kaede laughs.

"They should be here soon, no reason to go looking for them." She says, she must know what I'm thinking about.

We chat for the next half hour or so just catching up and I tell her what happened and why I left when I heard my friends walking up.

Sango opens the door and runs to me wrapping her arms tightly around me.

"This is real right?" She cries to me.

"I'm really here…I'm sorry I left, I didn't know it would be like that." I cry back to her.

We hug tightly and catch up a little before I realize that InuYasha is nowhere to be found.

"Where is that baka InuYasha?" I question.

They gave each a concerned glance.

"Well…." Sango starts but looks to Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…." Sango starts but looks to Miroku.

Sango took my hand and pulled my outside.

"Let's go for a walk Kagome." Sango sounded quietly.

I knew at that point something was wrong, I had a terrible feeling in my gut. Of course I think the worse and maybe InuYasha is in deep trouble. But why would my friends not be out fighting for him… looking for him. We walk down to a nearby lake and sit under a ginkgo tree.

"Kagome… I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you. Ever since you left InuYasha has just gone crazy. He took the jewel shards and said that he was going after you and not to follow but then we never heard from either of you. When we did start looking for him at other villages they were telling stories of a dreadful dog demon and how he was tearing apart everything in his sight. When we did find him he wasn't the same… he told us to go away and to forget about him." Sango looked into my eyes deeply yearning for forgiveness as if t were her fault.

"It's not your fault Sango." I said quietly as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Now that I'm back maybe he will be happy to see me and return to normal." I looked up in the sky with a heart full of hope. The feeling in my stomach not going away, I knew there was something she wasn't tell me.

"Of course we can get Miroku and Shippou and go look." I piped up.

She nodded to me and we both stood up and returned to Kaedes hut to get the boys. Kaede packed us up some food and sent us on our way.

"I've heard some recent sightings of where he was seen by the villagers." Miroku sounded unpleasantly.

I looked in the corner of my eye to Sango elbowing Miroku.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara appearing before our eyes growing to be the big beautiful beast that she is we all jumped on her back.

It felt like all the time just drifted past us as we were looking far and wide. All of a sudden in the distance I could see smoke and trees being knocked all over.

"You guys look!" I yelled as I pointed towards it.

"Kirara land down there. Make sure not to be anywhere close to that." Sango patted her gently as we floated down to the ground. Miroku handing me my bow and arrow he grabbed when we left Kaedes' hut.

"Everyone be careful we don't know what we are walking up to." Miroku warning us.

We all run up behind a giant rock that's just in site of the smoke I had seen. I looked over the edge and saw something I wish I didn't have to see. Blood everywhere from what looks to be demon blood. I see something shiny and I could feel that it was a jewel shard I ran up to it and carefully grabbed the shard.

"Kagome!" They both yelled.

"Be careful!" Shippou sounded out.

I smiled and ran back to them. "It looks like whatever was here is gone now. Do you think it was InuYasha?" I asked even though deep down I knew it was him.

"I think so… I wonder why he didn't take the jewel shard." Sango looked at the jewel in my hand inquisitively.

We all jumped back on Kirara beginning to look around us again. It was growing late and saw an abandoned hut so we decided to make camp. Miroku and Shippou built a fire as Sango and I prepared the food Kaede gave us. We all sat around the fire eating. No one saying a word. I grew tired and decided to go in the hut and sleep.

"Goodnight everyone." I smiled.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked. "Yes" I replied with a smile. "Can I sleep with you like old times?" He sounded so sweet. I nodded my head and he ran behind me as we walked in the hut I laid down holding him close to me. He quickly fell asleep but even though I was tired I just couldn't close my eyes so I just stayed listening to the sounds around me. All of a sudden I could hear Sango and Miroku talking about something.

"Miroku, I don't think this is a good idea." Sango tried to be quiet.

"I think if he saw her he might return to normal. It'll be good for him." He sounded sure of himself.

Next thing I know my eyes were closed and I drifted into a hard sleep.

"InuYasha?" I yelled in the dark. "InuYasha!" I screamed. I felt tears running down my face uncontrollably. "Where are you?! I need you!" I cried so hard.

"Kagome." I heard a voice.

I turned around thinking it was him.

"You wretched woman… I told you he is mine." Kikyo snickered evilly.

"He isn't yours anymore!" I yelled.

She looked at me and laughed. "Your not good enough… you never have been and you never will be. Remember that for however hard you try , it's just not going to be good enough." She retorted as she disappeared into the darkness.

My eyes snapped open. I felt the sunshine beating on my skin. Sweat beads falling off of me.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked genuinely.

I nodded my head. I didn't feel like talking. I just need to find InuYasha. I thought to myself.

We all ate, I was silent but they were all talking a laughing.

"We are really happy you are back Kagome" Sango said cheerily.

"I missed all of you." I looked into Sango eyes.

As we cleaned up and got ready to go Kirara appeared and grew before my eyes. We hopped on her back. Today is the day we will find InuYasha.

As we flew through the sky's looking everywhere. I noticed something red and white flashing. Running so fast I knew it had to be him.

"There!" I pointed down at him. Kirara going faster then raced down in front of him.

Stopping in his tracks. His red eyes staring at me as I slid down her back and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Kagome…" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome…" He whispered. He looked at me like he seen a ghost, which quickly turned into a look of disbelief.

"How did you come here…?" His voice trailed off.

I walked towards him, tears filling in my eyes, unable to control my emotions.

"I've missed you so much InuYasha…" My voice breaking, my eyes searching for his feelings. He backs away slowly. My heart aches with pain. Sango grabs my hand and pulls me to Kirara forcing me to get on. Tears streaming down my face.

"What did I do wrong?" the words escape my lips.

"Just give him some time. You've been apart for some time after a fight." Her words full of hurt and anger.

"Can we just stop here?" I ask sango. She nods and pats on Kirara. She glides down to the ground, as she comes to a stop I slide off of her. So many feelings going through me.

"Sango, I'm going to go for a walk." I say wishing all of this was just a bad dream.

Miroku starts walking towards me but Sango stops him.

I walk to a nearby spring sitting on the ground, I take my shoes off and dip my feet in. Tears escaping my eyes.

"InuYasha…what did I do to deserve this treatment?" I say aloud. Not being able to hold in the silent screams, I scream aloud not thinking about bringing attention to myself because I just don't care anymore. I fall back staring at the sunset. The colors swirling together making the sky look even more beautiful.

What I didn't know was that my scream had brought unwanted attention. I heard the grass rustling and my head popped up. "Who's there?" the words fumbling from my lips, and the blood pumping through my veins. "InuYasha? Is that you?" Hoping it was just him, a feeling told me otherwise.

"It's true…" They said.

"You are back. But why?" The voice cut like a knife. She stepped out of the brush.

"Didn't you realize that he didn't come looking for you for a reason?" Kikyo stood before me.

Even though her words hurt I decided not to reply. Maybe this is just another one of my dreams, just like the ones I've had for the past month.

"Nothing to say you wretched girl?" She laughed evilly.

"Kikyo- "Before I could finish InuYasha came up from behind her as quick as he could.

He gave Kikyo a stern look. She went to grab his arm, but he yanked it back. "Kikyo go." The words forcing out of his mouth.

She laughed. "Oh InuYasha, you're not going to tell her?" She looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Just go!" He yelled at her. She rolled her eyes and her soul collectors followed her as she walked away into the night.

He put his hand out to pull me up. "Get on my back." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. We ran for what felt like 30 minutes, but I knew with his speed it was longer. He stopped near a cave and I slid off his back. Neither one of us said anything. He motioned for me to go inside. He walked behind me slowly covering the entrance. I see a small fire and go near that.

You could tell he had been staying here for a while as there was a pallet made to sleep on in a corner and just other clutter that he had used. I sat on a rock next to the fire. He placed my shoes next to me. I looked up to him, but he wouldn't look back at me. We sat there for a while just not speaking.

"Did you not want me to come back?" I finally broke the ice.

He didn't look back at me he just sat there burning a stick in the fire.

"It just caught me off guard, I didn't sense that you were back." He said just loud enough for me to hear.

"But… why did you come back?" His voice sounding harsh making my heart ache even more than it did.

"I missed you… and I missed my friends." The words hurting as I say them. Holding back the tears.

"I can't protect you anymore." He said sternly.

"I never asked you to." I stared hard at him.

"I talked to Miroku, they know you are with me. It's going to storm, they will be here soon." He focused on the fire.

'I don't understand what I did.' I thought to myself.

InuYasha grabbed some meat he had on a slab and put it in the pot he had over the fire. I watched as he cooked.

"Sorry it's all I have." He cut some up and handed me some on a stick.

I could hear Miroku and Sango at the opening.

"Why can't we talk about it?" Shippou asked Sango.

"Shh!" Sango whispered to Shippou.

"Just in time!" Miroku ogled at the food InuYasha had prepared.

"Smells great!" Shippou agreed.

My friends all sit down and InuYasha hands them some food. We don't talk as we eat, I know it's more than because of how tired we all are, but I won't bring it up today. I get done eating and decide to go sit at the opening of the cave.

'Hopefully tomorrow will be different.' I think to myself.

"Kagome." Sango comes up from behind me.

"You scared me." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, just making sure you are okay." She looks into my eyes not needing an answer and hugs me.

"I don't know what I did Sango…" I cry into her shoulder.

"I think he was just so broken hearted when you left." She whispers.

We heard footsteps from behind and looked to see Miroku.

"Did I miss something?" He smiles mischievously as he puts his arms around us.

"You baka!" She slaps his hand away.

"Okay seriously, Kagome?" He looks at me.

"I'm okay." I smile even though I didn't mean it. 'I hate to worry them.' I say in my head.

We go back in where InuYasha and Shippou prepared sleeping places.

"Kagome you can sleep with me!" Shippou sang happily.

I smiled at him and laid down. He curled up next to me and we both fell asleep pretty quickly.

"Kagome!" Kikyo screamed. "Why did you come back… you should just go back. I keep telling you he isn't yours." She walks out of the dark. My eyes grew as I looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome!" Kikyo screamed. "Why did you come back… you should just go back. I keep telling you he isn't yours." She walks out of the dark. My eyes grew as I looked at her.

"I'm carrying his child." She grinned. Her face looking incredibly evil.

"This isn't true! This is just a dream." I close my eyes not wanting to look at her.

"Think what you want, you will find out soon." She chuckled.

I open my eyes again to see everyone sleeping. I roll Shippou off of me, slowly getting up, making sure not to wake anyone up I sleep outside.

"It must be around 6am…" I whispered.

I view the morning sky thankful that I'm here, just wishing things were different.

'I wonder if she's really pregnant…' I think, hoping it's not true. I look up and off in the distance and see A-Un, Sesshomarus' beast of burden flying with Rin and Jaken.

"I wonder if he would know?" I ask myself aloud.

"He would know what?" InuYasha questions me, scaring me.

"You scared me InuYasha!" I squeal.

"Sorry, he would know what?" He asks again.

Oh-Uh nothing." The words stumble.

He sits beside me. "I'm ready to talk." He states.

"I know you must be wondering a lot of things." He looks down at me quickly, then stares off at A-Un.

"Why are you being so cold towards me?" I look at his face hoping for the InuYasha I knew before to come back.

"When we were fighting before… It really hurt when you just ran back home, and I saw the jewel shard where you left your backpack, so I figured you didn't want to come back." His words full of hurt.

*******Flashback to three months ago********

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" InuYasha Whispers in my ear.

I nod and walk out of Kaedes' hut with him. We walk to the nearby river and sit next to the gingko tree that we sat under when I first met him.

"I have something I need to confess." He states.

"Alright, go ahead." I look into his deep golden eyes.

His cheeks turn pink making me blush in return.

"Well uh… I don't know how to say it." He fidgets with his fingers.

"Just go ahead." I say grabbing his hands with mine.

He looks up and stares at something in the distance. I follow his eyes where another pair of eyes meet mine.

"Kikyo." Her name rolling off of my tongue harshly.

He looks back at me and before he can finish I could feel the anger burning up inside me. "You don't need to say anything." I yell. I drop his hands and bring mine up to slap him in the face. "I never want to see you again!" I scream at him, regretting the words as soon as I say it. I run back to the hut tears running down my face. I grab my back pack without realizing that I dropped the jewel shard.

 **Back to present**

Tears fall from my face as I think of the horrible memory. "You didn't let me explain that day. You jumped to conclusions." He whispered.

"So, I changed my mind. I had looked for you and when I saw your backpack gone and the jewel shards there I knew you made up your mind. But I guess we both jumped to conclusions."

"What were you going to tell me?" I looked at his face for answers.

"It doesn't matter now, and I'd rather leave it there." He got up leaving those to be his last words. He walked back into the cave. I put my head in my knees and cried. The pain I feel is like nothing I've ever felt. 'I've ruined things. It's all my fault.' I thought to myself.

Sango comes out of the cave and sits next to me. "Are you okay? I heard what he told you." She says as she pulls me into her. She looks at me and wipes my tears from my face. "This is the first time we've been face to face with him since just after you left. He's changed a lot. Miroku is really mad at the way he's been." Her words not as comforting as she wished they were.

"What do you want to do?" She asks me. "Well…If he wants to stay with us fine. If he wants to leave he can. As much as it hurts I will have to just find the strength." The words sting my tongue as I say them. She nods her head, stands up and pulls me with her.

"I don't know about you, but I need a bath! And baths haven't been the same without you." She says excitedly. She heads back in the cave grabbing some extra clothes she brought from Kaede, and some soap she made.

We walk to the nearby hot spring, we both undress and get in. "I missed the natural hot springs." I laugh.

We both lay back relaxing, enjoying the morning hot spring bath. "The hot springs in my time aren't as clean and amazing as the ones in this time." The words roll off my tongue, I groan.

"It feels amazing, I really needed this." We both agree at what I said.

Sango washes her body and gets out. "I'm going to head back; will you be okay?" She asks, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'll be alright." I try to reassure her.

I grab her soap and rub it all over my body and into my hair trying to scrub off all of the dirt. I lay back into the spring closing my eyes. Feeling the water dance all over my body.

'This feels amazing.' I reluctantly think. Letting myself forget all the worries and sadness that have been on my mind slip away. I cross my arms over my body, like if I were to hug myself. 'I'm kind of lonely.'

Suddenly I hear the bushes on the other side of the spring moving. I hide behind the rocks that separate the hot spring from the other side. I hear someone get in. I peak from behind the rocks to see who it is.

P.s Should I write any chapters in another characters POV? Or maybe switch from POV's in chapters? What do you think? Hope everyone is enjoying. It's good to write and be able to continuously have ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly I hear the bushes on the other side of the spring moving. I hide behind the rocks that separate the hot spring from the other side. I hear someone get in. I peak from behind the rocks to see who it is.

I close my eyes quickly. 'Do I tell Sesshomaru I'm here or do I hide?' I asked myself.

I decide to tell him I'm here. "I-I'm not trying to scare you…Sesshomaru." My voice squeaks.

His deep laugh dancing around my body, making the water vibrate. "I know." Those words playing with my mind.

"Do you need me to leave?" I asked.

"Do what you want." His voice sounding as if he has something planned.

I stay hidden behind the rocks covering my naked body, frozen unsure of what to do.

"Does that baka not care about his wench anymore?" He laughed evilly.

"I'm not _his_." My voice having more of an attitude than I planned.

All of a sudden, he was in front of me holding my hands above my head. My heart beating a thousand miles per minute. "So, if you just suddenly disappear would he care?" His head cocked to the side. I look into his sinful eyes looking for any sign of care, all I found was nothing but callus. His finger glides down my arm he puts one hand over my mouth and the other over my throat.

"I could so easily kill you. Without even thinking I _could_ break you." His cold dark eyes looking over my body.

He moves his hand from my throat and caresses my shoulder with his fingers. I'm stuck in a trance, not wanting to move under his watchful eye.

"You better get dressed because that halfwit is about to be here any second." He grins devilishly.

I snap out of my trance and get out of the water as quick as I can, putting my clothes. I start running towards the cave, I hear Sesshomaru laughing obnoxiously. Once I got back to the cave I seen Sango and Miroku outside the cave hanging up the wet clothes.

"Hey where is InuYasha?" I asked nervously.

They looked at each other than looked at me. "He went looking for you." Miroku said questionably. 'Oh no what if he fights with Sesshomaru.' I think to myself as I turn around to run back towards the spring.

"Where are you going?" Sango yells.

"To find him." I scream back.

I get halfway there when I hear voices, I stop and walk towards the voices. I freeze seeing InuYasha and Kikyo hugging. My heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. Turning around to go back. "I'm so happy you are baring my children Kikyo, so just give me a little time to get my friend's okay with me before I tell them." He explains to her.

"You mean Kagome?" She asks wickedly.

"You know I don't want _her_. You're _my_ mate." He kisses her lips passionately.

Instead of running to the cave I ran to the spring to see if  
Sesshomaru was still there, but he wasn't. I fall to my knees crying, gripping my heart, wishing the pain would stop. I feel a presence behind me and I get up quickly and turn around.

"I told you to stay away, you stupid girl." Kikyo laughs before walking away.

'I have to tell Sango…" I tell myself. I turn around and head back to the cave anger now fueling through my veins.

"Kagome?" InuYasha calls from behind me.

"What?!" I blow up.

"What's wrong?" He grabs my wrist.

"Let me go." I snatch my wrist back. "I know about you and Kikyo!" I yell, tears falling from my eyes.

"How?" He whispered. "Did she - "I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, I saw you two together!" I snapped.

"But, Kikyo said you were busy." His words stung.

I shake my head and start to walk away. He grabs my wrists again and pulls me to him.

"What are you doing leave me alone!" I scream full of rage.

He covers my mouth with his hand. "Please stop Kagome, I didn't want you to find out that way." He pleads. I try pushing him away, but his grip tightens. Terror starts to fill me as his grip tightens even more.

"Stop!" I screech.

His hands suddenly around my neck and everything turns black.

My eyes open, I look around unfamiliar with my surroundings. Satin blankets covering me. I stand up, slide the door open, stepping into the night. I look around in awe at the view. Where ever I was, was on top of a mountain, you could see all of Feudal Era Japan.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Rin screams excitedly.

"I must tell my Lord!" She says skipping towards another part of the huge castle.

She motions for me to follow, I walk after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her voice in a sing-song rhythm. " _She's_ awake." Rin points to me.

"Rin excuse us for a moment." His voice harsh.

"You're lucky." He stared at me with his cold golden eyes. "InuYasha killed you." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. "Rin made me resurrect you with the tenseiga." He flicked a speck of dust towards me.

"You didn't have to..." My voice trailed off. He stood up in front of me. He puts his thumb under my chin moving my face upwards. His face hovering just over mine. "Do not get it twisted. I didn't want to, Rin didn't want you hurt. She wants a play mate, so I figure might as well. I can use it against him." Sesshomaru laughs viciously.

"You can go now." He turns around, sitting back in his thrown like chair. I turn around and step back into the night where Rin was waiting for me. "Are you feeling okay?" Her words so sweet. "You were sleeping for two days." Her words startling me. "I slept for two days?!" My voice shaking. She nods and flashes a big smile.

"I'm glad you are here, sometimes I get lonely. Can I show you something?" She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall to a bridge, a koi pond underneath. My breath takes a hitch as I look at all the beautiful scenery.

"Isn't it amazing?" She whispers. I nod in amazement. We both sit on the edge of the bridge with our feet hanging in the water watching as the sun rise.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week now since Sesshomaru saves me. After I woke up that day he left and hasn't been back since. Rin has been keeping me busy.

"Kagome?" Rin looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Are you happy here?" She asks me so sweetly.

"Yes… I just miss my friends. I'd like to tell Them I'm okay and what happened, so they don't worry." I say looking up at the clouds.

"Hai!" She jumps up and runs off.

"Where are you going?" I stand up watching her run off.

"You will see!" She giggles sliding open the door, disappearing before my eyes. I sit back down watching the clouds pass me by. When I think about InuYasha it burns my heart. I don't quite understand what I've done for him to try to kill me. One of Sesshomarus' servants approaches me.

"Kagome… lunch is served." The servant forcing a smile. Ever Since I came here all of his servants look at me with disgust, Rin says they are jealous. I get up wiping off the dirt, I follow the servant to the dining hall and sit at the table. Rin sits across from me with a smile ear to ear. Suddenly the door slides open with a quickness, Jaken and Sesshomaru walking in.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squeals with much delight.

"I've missed you." She giggles.

"Jaken feed Ah-Un." Sesshomaru glares at Jaken.

"But sir-"before Jaken could say anything more Sesshomaru glances at him with his eyes bulging red.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"Let's eat!" He demands. The servants bring us plates full of what I could only guess as some sort of meat and home-grown vegetables. Rin ogles at the food her feet going back in forth in an excited manor.

"Rin! Settle down." Sesshomaru clenches his teeth. Rin starts to pout, and nothing was said throughout dinner.

"May I be excused?" Rin pleads. Without saying a word, he just nods. I get nervous it just being the two of us at the table.

"Kagome?" He questions me without even looking up to me.

"Y-yes." I stutter.

"Have you been alright here with Rin?" He looks into my eyes, I look back, but he has no emotion.

"Hai, she keeps me great company, I just miss my friends is all." I try to hide the sadness.

He looks back down, not saying a word.

"You can go now." The words coming out of his mouth so nonchalant. I get up and bow to him, I exit to my room to grab something clean to wear and head to the hot spring behind his palace. I lay my dirty clothes out neatly and put the clean ones on top. I dip my foot in to check the temperature.

"Just right." I whisper. I get into the hot spring, and sit down relaxing in the water and i close my eyes.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

My eyes fling open. "I'm so-sorry I didn't kn- know you w-were here." I stumble over my words. I try to cover myself and get out, but he grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"You don't have to go. It's nothing you haven't seen before." He snickers devilishly. My cheeks start to burn, I look away trying to cover my cheeks without looking at him. He pulls me in to him pressing against me. He lowers his face close to mine, our lips almost touching. My heart starts beating rapidly, he puts his hands on my shoulders and caresses down my arms.

"What's wrong?" His words cutting through me like a knife. He brings a hand up, resting it under my chin. Our lips just barely grazing, he presses harder against me; making my body shudder. I moan ever so slightly.

"Kagome?" Rin giggles.

My eyes snap open.

"Were you dreaming about Lord Sesshomaru?" She jumps into the spring before I could answer.

'That was just a dream…' I thought to myself.

"Can you wash my hair?" She pleads.

I nod my head and put some soap into my hand rubbing it around.

"I'm glad you're here Kagome… it's nice having another girl around." Rin confesses.

She dunks her head under the water, rinsing all of the soap out of her hair. We both finish up bathing, getting out and drying out bodies off. I help her put her clothes on and I send her off to her room. I feel eyes watching me, so I hurriedly get dressed. I grab my dirty clothes and start to walk back to my room when I hear voices.

"I was told Sesshomaru was off trying to find himself a woman to be his mate but had no luck." The first servant chuckled.

"If he was looking for a mate then who is that wench staying here?" The second servant asked kind of angered.

"Say we scare her off." A third servant threatened.

"Nobody will be doing anything. And if you don't want to die I'd advise you to call her Lady Kagome and leave her be." Sesshomaru growled at the servants. I hide behind the corner of the wall.

"You will move her sleeping arrangements to the room adjacent to mine." He barked.

'I'm glad he stood up for me, but why do I have to sleep in the room next to his? I'm already having dreams about him.' I thought to myself, sighing.

I walk to the koi pond and look over the railing, staring at all the fish swimming around.

"Kagome?" His deep voice asked. I turn around and stare into his deep eyes. I feel a rush of emotions come at me and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. He walks up to me brushing it away. I feel a rush go through my body as he touches my cheek softly.

"You humans are so weak." His words stun me. He walks away like it was nothing. His words echoing in the back of my head. Pissing me off.

"Excuse me?" I demand him. I grab his hand, forcing him to stop.

"You heard me." His voice challenging me. He pushes me against the wall, thrusting my hands above my head. His face just inches from mine.

"I said you humans are weak." He whispers into my ear.


End file.
